dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Auberon (New Earth)
When king Magnus died, Lord Oubrey went in search of Auberon, suggested by Amadan that he could be better king than his cousin, Lord Hounnor. Once learned of his heritage, he commanded the troops against his cousin Hounnor, who defeated in battle, was captured and sweared loyalty to Auberon. The Lord was impressed by the maturity and well meanted of the actions of the young lord, and counceled him to beware of everyone, as nobody would rest until Auberon and himself was dead. By the tricks of Amadan, Hounnour was assasinated, and Auberon recogniced the danger in the palace, so he named Oubrey regent, and escaped from the castle in search of her newborn sister. Years later, Oubrey was calling himself King, and was married twice. First to Dymphna, and later to Titania. At this time Auberon came back for his kingdom, but Oubrey wasn't in mood to give it back, so another war ensued. Auberon won the war, and explained to Titania that, for the kingdom to be one, they must marry. Titania, as did not wanted to be back to a life of misery, accepted the proposition. Around 1500 to early 1900 Auberon, with his wife, Titania, and the Seelie Court went to the walking world, invited by Dream of the Endless, to a play made by William Shakespeare. At that time, Titania convinced to go back as a servant with the Seelie Court to the Fair Lands . After this, for un unknown reason, Auberon closed the doors of The Fair Lands to the walking world, and thus, all connection with earth ceased. Around 1980 Titania became pregnant, and Auberon put Bridey the Brownie as a midwife. When the child was born a human, Titania tasked Bridey and Amadan to dispose of the boy, as obviously he was not son of Auberon, but from Tamlin the falconer. Later they did have a child, Taik, but Titania gave him to the Lords of Hell, to pay a tithe. Present day Auberon feeling ennui from the lack of motivations that the Fay Lands gave, and the constant lack of attention of his wife, he went traveling to the walking world, to find something that could amuse him. Maybe even happiness. He found Sister Staylace selling globes that promised happiness to everyone who buys one, but truly it was a trap for souls. While the soul was trapped, it felt happiness, and the body left alone, would only react to the commands given. The people in this state where called 'the gents'. He was put to work in a factory property of Reverend Slaggingham for the time been. The Reverend found interesting than a fairy was among his workers, and questioned him about his life. When learned that even been a king he was miserable, he lost faith in all his work to extract happiness from londoners for him to consume, and this directed him to his defeat, and the flood of the factory. With the factory flooded, all 'the gents' where drowned. Sister Staylace came back for him, and saved him. Later, with help of Tim Hunter and Molly O'Reilly, Auberon got his soul back. For this, the king will forever be in debt with the humans, not only for giving back his soul, but also because he learned about feelings that he thought dead. In true, when Tim Hunter killed the Manticore, some time before, he regenerated the Fair Land, and restored the connection between the walking world and the fay land, and so, the fairies started feeling again, something that he forgot a lot of time ago. This was the reason why he also feelt ennui and started his travels. Auberon promised himself to be a better king, and a better person with this knowledge. Also learned that Tim was son of Titania, but discarded this as false, as the boy did not have fairy blood in his veins. Titania and Amadan knew better, but kept silence. Rites of Passage Auberon kept his promise, and took charge of the kingdom in a way that he never did before. Still feeling a breach between his wife and him, he used glamour to appear as 'Selwyn', a servant of his wife, and even went to bed with her. In those times, Molly O'Reilly appeared, by a trick made by Amadan, in the Fair Land, and later cursed by Titania. The king, in Selwyn disguise, gave human food to Molly so she would not starve . When Titania learned of the coming of The Leveler, he knew that Taik was freed from Hell, and searched for his demon son. He fought against him, until The Fair Lands became mist, and had to fought against his own feelings and insecurities. He fell, but Yarrow did not. The flitting desired to save the kingdom more than anyone, and for this, she was called The Leveler, and looked upon by everyone in Fairy. After Titania apologized for her actions against Molly, Auberon went traveling again, this time to find a cure for the curse placed upon Molly. The Wild Hunt While traveling, he learned that the Lord of the Hunt scaped his captivity, and thus, the compact met again to decide what to do about this. As the compact learned, 'Tim Hunter' opened all the doors of the realms, enabling the Huntsmen to escape, so they asked him to close the doors. The mage wasn't interested and send them all away. Knowing that The Wild Hunt would someday come from everyone, he made a pact with the goddess Alpanu Lasas, and took her place in the hunt, been the hunted. 'She' fought well enough and won the opportunity to fight a place in The Wild Hunt. 'She' won, and together chased Tim Hunter, the real one. Tim also won a place in The wild Hunt, as Lord of the Hunt. Still disguised as Alpanu Lasas, Auberon convinced Tim to take care of the Other, so the doors could be closed. Tim accepted the responsabilities of been an Opener, and left The Wild Hunt after ordering Cupid to fight him, and lose. After Tim took care of The Other, Auberon talked with Alpanu Lasas about his actions. In true, Auberon took this oportunity to close the doors of the realms, and also to leave The Wild Hunt out of their captivity. This because while The Wild Hunt remain in captivity, no gods die, and neither, no gods borns. For new gods to born, The Wild Hunt must be free. After revealing this to Alpanu Lasas, he return to his Auberon shape, and leaves the goddess in his place in The Wild Hunt, with the knowledge that her life is owned by Auberon, and in the case of ever trying to hunt Auberon, he will use that knowledge to protect himself from the hunt. Sholas While searching for a cure for Molly's curse, he learned of the ubication of the legendary stone, Sholas. At the time was in possession of a frog called Ibbit, who was commanded by Barbatos to trap fairy people, until he could think in a vengeance against Molly and Tim Hunter. Auberon was trapped by Ibbit, and forced to carry water until death. He was rescued by the combined forces of Molly and Titania. Years later, he keep been the king of the Fay Lands, but he does not travels as much as he did in te past, using his time to rule the kingdom, and avoid any intrigue that the court and Titania could do. His last intervention with Timothy Hunter and the walking world, was to stop an incursion into his kingdom, and bargained with the mage his release, along discovering a dark pact between the Seelie Court, and the Unseelie Court. | Powers = * ** Glamour: He is a master of deception, and uses his glamour to hide his own image into another. He has been Serwyn, a servant of his wife, and Alpanu Lasas, a Goddess, among other disguises. ** Curses ** Boons ** ** ** * : His life span goes for thousand of years, and the simple progression of age, seems to do not affects him. | Abilities = * : As a king, and member of The Compact, he knows which pieces must be moved in order to preserve peace or war. * * * * : He has no problems in letting others beleives that he is of no importance, to manipulate events on the shadows. * : As King of The Fair Lands, he is well versed on the laws of the lands, and other lands. | Strength = | Weaknesses = * Ancient Rules: As all of the inhabitants of mystic realms, King Auberon is bound to a complex set of rules and customs that limit his actions. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * | Trivia = * Unlike his wife, he has not been unfaithful to his marriage. Nevertheless, Titania keep thinking that he has been with every maid of the realm. * He, disguised as Alpanu Lasas, kissed Tim Hunter once. | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Royalty